Your my Missing Puzzle Piece
by MaisxxCullen
Summary: Best friends Annabeth and Percy are with their parents at Take your child to work day. Until the bomb goes off. Percy thinks Annabeth is dead and Annabeth thinks Percy Dead. At the orphanage Annabeth runs away with Thuke. they wind up at camp without Thalia where they train until Percy comes. Will they remember and if they what are they going to do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, This story will be one of the main stories I'm writing at the moment. I had given up on my two other stories: Is it True and Always on repeat because they weren't coming along as I expected. I hope to actually finish this one though and there should be an update weekly… As always please review and tell me if anything is wrong!

* * *

Chapter 1- I wont give up

I won't give up- Jason Marz

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Annabeth POV

I stared out my dads work window looking down on the people, They were so small. Kind of like ants… I sighed softly looking around for a sorce of entertainment; There were paper but Daddy needed them for notes; There were computeres but all thestaff were on them; I had already walked round the building twice and I was getting agitated. I know Percy went with his mom today so I could go and see them there on the second floor!

"Daddy! Can I please go and see Percy on the sixth level because he went with auntie Sally to work today too?" I asked, It was bring your cild to work day and we were in the massive architet building with nothing to do for the whole day! Percy's Mom isn't really my Aunti but with him being my Best friend and everything it is easier to call her that and it came naturally.

"Yep, sure honey, becarefull on the stairs ok though I don't want you getting hurt…" He agreed. Yay! I ran staright towards the stairs to see my bestest friend ever, but slowed down as I remember what daddy said. On the way up I got really tierd so I got in the lift with one of the people that work her I think his name was Steve…

"Hey Annabeth what are you doing?" Steve asked I looked up at him too see him smiling down at me I was only six and I was medium height. I grinned "I am going to see My best friend-" He interuppted. Huh, doesn't he know it is rude to interupt… "Percy!" He finished.

I nodding my head. "Well the first stop is ground floor so if you want I will grab you a cup of juice?" He offered, I was atually getting quite thirst so I agreed. When we got to the drink machine I pressed the button saying Orange juice and surely enough it came out with A cup filled, to the top, with orange juice. I sat quietly for a couple of minuets sipping my juice when I heard at ticking, It didn't sound to good so I quickly nipped outside to tell these two ladies.

Suddenly the ticking stopped and for a second everythig was silent, too silent! Then Bang, the floor rumbled and the building exploded. One thought ran through my head _Percy, Daddy, Auntie Sally! _I fell to the floor my knees buckleing, I had nowere to go.

I had no one left!

My head hit the floor and pain shot up towards my head which now felt wet and sticky, Blood. I heard my name being called but It all sounded jumbled. My last thought was _Percy Jackson my best friend! _The it all went black.

*Page split*

I woke up with a young looking women hoveing over me prodding my head. She jabbed where I had banged my head and I flinched back violently. She looked at me with warm chocolate brown eyes and smiled sadly. That's when it all came back. The explosion I had no one left, Nothing.

"Glad your awake, now what do you remember last honey?" The yound nurse asked. I looked at her dumbfounded, I wasn't going to relive that moment. I wasn't going to say a thing ever again! The yound nurse straightened up to sit on the bed so I could clearly see the name tag: Carlii. Okai I could work with that I reached up slowly and grabbed the pen out of her breast pocket, took the Napkin off the side and began to write:

**Did anyone survive apart from me?** I wrote in my neatest writing and for a six year old it wasn't too bad. She shook her head sadly, Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to blink them away but instead the rolled down my cheeks. I wiped it away just as quickly as it had come but more came and soon I was crying rivers.

"Sorry honey, but No… Is there anyone we could call?" Carlii asked, I just shook my head in despair. My mom had died when I was born and I didn't have any aunts or uncles I was completely… Alone. I had an Idea if I was alone would I be taken to an orphange? May be the same one as my other best friend Thalia… Best friends, Pecry! New tears sprung free and I curled up in on myself and sobbed, Nothing would ever be the same without percy. He was my sholder to cry on. The person I went to when I couldn't tell anyone else. The person who made me laugh when I was down, My savior. Carlii Just sat and watched not knowing what to do and soon I fell asleep into a Place of black and nothingness Until the dreams…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I didn't want to wait for next week so I decided to update now! As always review and tell me if anything is wrong (or right)! Thanks for reading and this one is in Percy's POV started from right at the beginning ;) Thanks fellow readers: **

Chapter 2- Survivor

Survivor-Destiny's Child

I will survive  
Keep on survivin'  
I'm a survivor  
I'm not gonna give up  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder  
I'm a survivor  
I'm gonna make it  
I will survive  
Keep on surviving

Percy POV

"Mommy, I'm bored!" I whined. I don't normally whine but she can't seriously expect me to stay in her office the whole day! There was nothing to do, I had already drawn and played on the computer at the moment I was judging a race between rain drops. I have been doing this for at least half an hour by now.

"Well why don't you go and get some things from downstairs I think the café now sells blue cookies I will give you the money one second honey" My mom answered, Blue cookies! Why would they do Blue cookies? I know because mommy makes them for work and automatically adds the blue food colouring.

After 5 minutes of her typing she dug around in her bag looking for her purse one she found it she handed me a £5 Note. I looked at her in astonishment and she just laughed "Get a drink as well and if you want on your way back you can go and see Annabeth" I jumped up and down really excited before I launched myself at her and gave her a huge hug. Yay! I get to see Annabeth my best friend I hadn't seen her since… This morning before we set off to work. I missed her!

I ran down stairs but soon became Lazy and got in the lift. I pressed the ground floor button and the doors suddenly shut, immediately going down. I loved this feeling it was so… Cool! Once the Lift had leached to a stop I thought it was time to get out but this girl walked in she had red hair and lots of freckles. She was kind of pretty. Annabeth was prettier she had long blond hair which was curly; and grey sparkly eyes; and was quite tanned and tall. The girl looked at me "What?" I asked but she kept staring at me so I glared at her.

"Hi" She said quietly, I looked at her.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked her quickly she seemed surprised that I answered but I grinned at her.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You?" She answered and I raised an eyebrow. "My names Percy Jackson and Bye!" I answered quickly as I ran out the lift just as bang the lift blew up. My heart started beating faster and I sprinted quickly to the fire exit door. I got out just in time. Seconds later the building exploded leaving the fire alarms to go crazy.

I just sat there shocked, scared, and sad. Until it dawned on me. I was the only one that had got out, I was alone. My mommy was gone, so was Uncle Fred. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as one person went round my head. _Annabeth!_ She was gone my best Est friend ever was gone never to be seen again. Blown to… Smithereens? I think that was the word Mommy used while reading me a bedtime story. No more bed time stories no more kisses or cuddles I was alone. I sobbed for ages when suddenly a piece of rock fell on my bottom half of my body. I yelled out in pain and then everything was black…

*Page break*

I woke up pain searing up my body everywhere hurt I just wanted my mommy. Then I remembered she was gone there wouldn't be any more me and mommy time that had been blown up with the building. I wondered what will happen to me now I have no family left! I could go to the orphanage, the same one my other best friend Thalia goes to that would be fun. Well no not real nothing will be much fun anymore.

"Come on open up, Open your eyes sweetie" It was a women's voice coaxing me into opening my eyes. I did what was asked and my eyes fluttered open, I was staring into warm chocolate brown eyes. I moved slightly and flinched trying to get away from the pain the women spoke again "Glad you're awake! What do you remember last?" I wasn't going to answer that too much pain excluding the one going round my body. I looked around for something to write on and with: A pen in her pocket, I winced as I tried to grab it but she passed it to me instead I smiled slightly in thanks, she grabbed me the napkin as well.

In my neatest writing possible I wrote: **Did anyone else survive? Apart from me? **Hoping for Annabeth. The nurse, I glanced at her name tag: Calii, Stared at me question but shook her head looked down trying to think of a way to stop the tears, No such look I furiously wiped them away. "I had this little girl before though she had banged her head and apparently no one had survived what happened to her either hmmm I wonder?" she mused to herself I think. "Anyway you will be going to the local Orphanage they will be here next week due to you healing the girl from before is going there too. Get some sleep you'll need it sweetie" She finished and stood up and walked out leaving me to think.

That night I had a nightmare about Annabeth she was in the building eating a blue cookie when the building exploded and I was there watching it happen. Not trying to save her. It was my fault she died if only I tried to save her, suppose I am only 6…

The next few days came and went and soon I was able to walk again, thankfully. There was still no sign of Annabeth. I was the survivor.

The orphanage are coming for me later today and I have my single bag packed. I'm ready for them I was just practising walking, I still had a limp, when I walked straight into the orphanage teacher. Ooops.

"Hello Child my name is Mrs Bryson and I am head of the Brooklyn Orphanage, I hope you settle in well and I'll have one of our previous children to show you around. We'll be off now come on!" The strict women said and walked towards a minivan. I quickly followed.

The journey didn't take long around 5 minutes and when I got there I was shocked I didn't think it would be so big. I mean it was huge, like Hogwarts! I laughed at my own stupidity which made the witch (Mrs Bryson's nickname) turn sharply to me and raise an eyebrow. I looked down away from her stare, but followed at her heels.

Waiting at the front steps was none other but Thalia herself I grinned and ran to give her a hug. She returned it gleefully and stepped away looking me up and down. Thalia was 4 years older than me an-Flinch-Annabeth and wore plain black. She was pure emo! I nodded my head, She reminded me so much of… Her.

"Hey seaweed brain!" She laughed I flinched at her choice of nickname that was what… she called me. After a couple of, failing, attempts to try and make me talk she pulled out a note pad. Why would she carry a note pad…"Ann-I mean the new person needed it she wouldn't talk either" she quickly covered up, I nodded and proceded to write everything down. One thougt kept popping up though _ I was the survivor!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy Guys, I know I said I would update weekly but last week I was off school and I just went back today so when I update is not written in stone but hopefully it will be frequent (1-3 times a week!) Anyway when I wrote this chapter I was thinking of my former best friend… Here it is Annabeth POV by the way! Please Review and thanks for reading 3**

* * *

Teenage Dirt bag- Wheatus

Her name is Noel I had a dream about her She rings my bell Got gym in half an hour Oh how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me

Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden baby... with me

Annabeth POV

I sat bolt upright panting, in my dream me, a girl and a boy were running up a hill away from a bunch of angry looking Cyclops. The only reason I knew about them was because my dad had been engrossed by Greek mythology and in my spare time, I found myself curled up in a rocking chair reading one of his books. The dream scared me and I couldn't help but remember it:

_A girl had me on her back as we were walking on an off course road trailing behind a boy with blond hair and a boy with dark brown curly hair and wait… Goat legs? I was playing with the girl's spikey black hair when she suddenly bent down to get me off her back, she was talking really fast in, Greek? However, I understood every single word of it "Grover, please don't tell me you have got us lost again…" The girl who was carrying me sighed, the goat boy looked down ashamed when the other boy shook his head and begin to speak "Come on Thalia it isn't his fault, we'll just keep on walking until we find shelter… Okay?" He looked towards the emo/Goth with spikey hair, whose name I recently found out was Thalia, She sighed again and turned back to me. "Come on Kiddo get on…" I grinned as she knelt down and quickly jumped on her back, the boy chuckled when all of a sudden a huge shadow echoed over us and something swung at the blond Boy "Luke! Duck!" Thalia cried, The blond-Luke jumped as if he was playing jump rope, I giggled quietly but with one look from Thalia a shut up and backed away I looked again and Thalia, Luke and Goat boy-Grover was tied up against a pole and the giant advanced on me. It all went black…_

I started shaking I knew it was just a nightmare but every time I had a nightmare one way or another it would come true whether it was in a couple of months or years but I knew this was not long away seen as I was only seven… I wish Percy was here he would know how to calm me down. A single tear ran down my cheek and I looked to see sunlight pouring in from the window. Time to get up, I frowned as I sat up my head began to spin and pain shot to the back of my head. Oww!

The nurse, Calii, was sat at the end of my bed holding a clip board. Probably assessing how my head was doing, after around 5 minutes she noticed I was awake and reached to grab some clothes. My clothes from that day! Tears filled my eyes as memories flooded back, but I quickly pushed them away.

"I will just step outside as you get dressed is that OK?" Calii said in a soft voice that reminded me of my daddy. I just nodded my head silently, and she looked at me pitifully but stepped outside. Thankful for being alone I sat on my bed and slowly got dressed, once I was dressed I opened the hospital curtain and folded my gown on the bed.

"I have some food for you here honey and then the orphanage people will be here" Calii said quietly, then skipped away lightly. I looked at the plate it was full of fruit; an apple; an orange; a pear; a banana; and a couple of berries. I couldn't hold it in anymore and grabbed a couple of berries and chewed them slowly letting them explode in my mouth. Until I went to grab something else I realised I had eaten the whole thing.

I heard voices coming towards my bed and quickly straightened my hair and clothes out. Just in time because seconds later an Old strict looking women walked in with Calii that must be the owner of the orphanage. She looked me up and down, as I making sure I was good enough. My face was set in a scowl and my mood wasn't much better.

"Child, Follow me and we shall be off! Oh yes, my name is Mrs Bryson and that is what you call me Ok?" Mrs Bryson barked. I nodded but instantly didn't like her. I wished Percy was here so I could hold his hand.

She started to walk out stiffly but suddenly turned around and spoke to Calii "What time should I be here for the boy on Tuesday?" She asked. The Boy? Could that be Percy...? Could he be alive? A voice spoke in my head but another one disagreed. I shouldn't get my hopes up. He is dead and that is final!

She started to walk again and we ended up in a mini-van, it was a short drive around 5 minutes and when we arrived I was shocked. It was so big, I didn't know they could be so large. Then I noticed a figure stood in the doorway. I couldn't wait to get out so much that I didn't realised that Mrs Bryson was talking to me.

"Annabeth! Anna-"She was saying when a girl started bounding towards us, she engulfed me into a hug. It took me awhile but I wrapped my arms around her skinny form and put my head on her shoulder. I then I realised she was the girl from my dream, Thalia. I squeezed her and she squeezed me back making me smile.

"Hi!" she said happily, I waved because I promised myself I wasn't going to speak again. "You not going to speak?" she asked a frown etching her face, I shook my head frowning as well.

"Thalia! You could have scared her with your forwardness!" Mrs Bryson yelled, Thalia winked at me and said innocently "But Mrs Bryson I already know Annie here and I love to show her how much I love her!" Mrs Bryson face was hilarious I looked at the floor hiding my grin.

"Just go and show _Annabeth_ here to her room which she will be sharing with… You." Ms finished lamely, I looked at Thalia and grinned she grinned back. "Can I carry you, you're really cute!" Thalia asked, I blushed but nodded she bent down and said "come on Kiddo Hop on" I froze that is exactly what she says in my dream. She looked at me confused and I mouthed _tell you later_ she nodded and I jumped on her back.

We were walking up the stairs when Thalia stopped and spoke to a boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. And looked very familiar, Luke! They were talking about something that was confusing something about Demi-Gods and I heard my name and Athena who ever that is… Hmmm.

"Is that Annabeth?" Luke asked and I nodded "I'm Luke" He said and I nodded again telling him that I knew, he looked at me question ally but Thalia saved me "Erm, she doesn't speak" Luke nodded and Passed me a notepad and pen**I saw you in my dream…** They nodded and looked at each other. Then luke followed us to our room.

When we got into our room Thalia put me downand walked towards a stereo and put the song Teenage dirtbag on. I only knew this song because me and Percy said that we claimed this song as ours. Tears invaded my eyes and as much as I pushed them back they kept oming and eventually fell over. Luke walked over and picked me up placing me on his lap "Hey? Whats wrong Annie-Bella" He asked, I like Luke so I decided to tell them.

I noticed a laptop on the desk and looked at Luke asking him if I could borrow it silently. "Thalia can Annie-Bella borrow your Laptop?" Luke asked she nodded and flittered ofver to her desk to get the Laptop and passed it too me I began to type _Well the reason I was in hospital was because the place where my dad worked and my best friend, percy, Mom worked the place blew up and I was the only one who survived. Percy's Gone. Daddies gone. Auntie Sally's Gone. Everyone has gone and left me alone! _

"Hey we're here now you wont ever be alone again we'll be your new family for ever and ever OK?" Luke asked and Thalia nodded her head. So here I am with my two new best friends and all the family I'll ever need. For now.

* * *

**I'm sorry I know Percy's POV has been a bit fasted paced so I tried to slow this down a bit. Oh and only Percy knows Thalia as they are cousins, sorry if that was confusing! Anyway tell me when you want a percabeth to meet. Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :D I was thinking of rushing Percy's story a little bit but spreading Annabeth's story out a bit. Should they meet the same way? I' not sure where this story is going I just know where it will finish haha! Thanks for all my readers (If I have any) and please make yourself known… Enjoy **

Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Percy POV

I followed Thalia into the huge building taking it all in. I was so sure that it would take me month's maybe years to know my way around. I noticed that we were walking up a set of old stairs and saw the swords and antique pictures on the walls, it was sort of interesting. We walked up around 4 steps of stairs and ended up walking down a long corridor with around 5 doors on each side. I looked at Thalia in confusion and she started naming off doors:

"This is my room (the first door on the right) This is the new girls room (the one next to hers) On the other side is Luke (The first door on the left) And yours (The one next to his) and by the way we are all connected somehow and if you move your book shelf a little forward it will lead you to a stair case and that is where we all go if we need to think you will also have your own small space in there to but there will be a main room too… I'll leave you to settle in. you know where I am if you need me!" She finished excitedly.

I walked into y new room cautiously, afraid of what I would find. And to say I was shocked was an understatement The room consisted of: A single bed stashed away in a corner with light blue covers and pillow case, A plain wooden desk with a turning chair (Mental fist pump) a wooden wardrobe (which I could pull forward), bedside table and a chest of draws. I was pleased to say the least. The walls were the same shade of blue as my bed sheets. I looked in the wardrobe, half expecting it to be a replay of the story Narnia, but It was just a normal wardrobe with my clothes already in it? In there was also a plain black converse back pack with school resources like Notebooks, Pens and pencils, Stationary.

Also in the room was a white door on each side supposedly connecting me to my neighbours? Luke and…? The question was soon answered when and small limping boy with crutches burst in with a grin on his face shouting "Hi! I'm Grover! Who are you?" I laughed at his eagerness but wrote it down on a page from my notebook _Hi, Percy _he looked at me quizzically "You don't talk?" He asked softly and I shook my head, shoulders slumped and head hung.

"You would get along just fine with A-"He started but was cut off by Thalia shouting:

"He wouldn't! Nope! He wouldn't not at all!" she stopped looking at grovers shocked face. She beckoned him over and he limped towards her. I was curious what they were saying but didn't pry if they wanted me to know they would tell me.

They suddenly both walked over, well Grover limped, and smiled at me.

"Need help un-packing?" Thalia asked her blue eyes burning threw me. I looked over to my small back pack, frowned and shook my head softly. We sat there for a moment but our comfortable silence was broken by the loud dinner bell. Thalia jumped up excited and grabbed mine and Grover's hands tugging us to the door. I looked ahead just in time to see a flash of blond hair escape down the stairs. Annabeth. Being me though instead of chasing her I just froze un-moving, soon Realization spread across Thalia's face and she shook me.

"That wasn't her Kelp head I promise. I think I would tell you if she was here I know how much you cared for her" She whispered, the word _Cared_ for floated round my head It wasn't _care_ anymore she was gone it was _cared_ now, that was the past.

I walked down the stairs still in a trance thinking about who the blond hair could belong to, I got into the food room and saw about 10 rows of tables really long ones. I noticed that I wasn't listening to a word Thalia was saying "-You will be sitting here with all the new comers there isn't many in fact I think you're alone… Grover sit with him!" she ordered he nodded but began to ask

"But what about an-"

"She is sitting with me and Luke!" she growled cutting him off, I felt kind of bad for him but I had no Idea what they were talking about. Grover was cool I like him even if I had only known him a couple of hours.

Thalia strutted off sitting next to a blond haired boy, Luke. And sitting next to Luke was a girl with mid length blond hair but I couldn't see her face. Anyway it couldn't be her because she was sitting at the table that had been there for more than three years. And she would have been only been here for a couple of days. I frowned again, I need to stop getting my hopes up. I got in line with Grover to get my dinner.

I grabbed a plate and pulled on to my plate bits and pieces of fruit; Bananas; an apple; an orange; some grapes; and a couple of different types of berries. Grover looked at me disbelief before grabbing everything in sight; crisps; sandwiches; pasta; everything. We sat back down and I shrunk in front of all the scrutinizing looks.

"Ignore them I did, they back of after a couple of day's maybe weeks" He explained, I nodded and we sat in silence for a minute. Before He grabbed a mouthful of pasta and shoved it in his mouth I raised an eyebrow.  
"What I' hungry…" He shrugged, grinning. I let out a small laugh But, Grover wasn't expecting that and nearly died choking on an enchilada. After a couple of minutes of staring at me astonished he managed to stutter out "Y-you can t-t-talk?" I nodded my head before he yelled "Thalia get your butt over here he can talk!"

Thalia walked over and looked at me. Seeing if it was true, then she handed me a notebook and pen to write down what had happened. _Grover did something funny and I laughed… _ I handed it back to her. She looked at it and nodded.

"So you can talk perfectly fine but just don't want to?" Thalia asked her face full of understanding, I grinned at her thankful that someone understood, She laughed lightly as Grover once again began to say "You would get along just fine with A-"but Thalia butted in once again "Shut up about that No he wouldn't it would hurt him too much why can't you understand that?" she pretty much growled the end make Grover flinch back. Noticing what she had just done she gave Grover an apologetic look and hugged him before whispering "I just don't want him or her getting hurt…" Grover nodded and pulled away.

That night went by pretty quick and soon it was time to go back to our rooms and go to sleep. Grover walked into his rom and I my own, when suddenly Luke I think knocked on his door to see if I was decent. I walked over to his door and cautiously opened the door, Luke smiled down at me her had to be around 13 so he was really tall.

"Hi, I'm Luke but I think you know that already" He started off smiling at me "Your Percy aren't you?" I nodded my head to answer his question "I'm 13 by the way which makes me 7 years older than you and I have been her 4-5 years so if you get lost or whatever come and find me Ok and don't be afraid to come talk to me. Also I know Thalia can be a bit forward coming but you'll get used to her…" he finished obviously not knowing we were cousins. I grabbed my notebook of the side and began to write_ Hi, Thalia is my cousin! _ He looked shocked and then smiled "Of course I see the family resemblance" He grinned and had to smile back there was just something about him that I knew I could trust him and I immediately thought of him of the brother I never had.

Thalia POV

I watched as Annabeth ran down the stairs she had been here around a week now and had gotten a lot more comfortable round everyone especially me and Luke. I try to not bring up Percy because she thinks he is dead and I hear her cry herself to sleep every night and I know there is nothing I can do. The first night I tried to comfort her and it worked for a bit until she realised who it was (or should I say wasn't) then she started bawling again. They had obviously got a lot closer than last time I had seen them. Percy Obviously wasn't much better as I remembered y conversation with Luke:

"How is Annie?" Luke asked concerned. I shrugged he knew she wasn't much better.

"How is Percy?" I asked and luke sighed. And his eyes got glassy as if he was remembering something.

"The first night he was Ok but when the next night he was terrible, He tossed and turned for hours sobbing then finally gave up and went down stairs to our hide out and read for a couple of hours I think. I went into mine and I heard him say things like what would Annabeth have done I think they relied on each other way too much…" he finished quietly I nodded.

Then I whispered softly "If only they knew that they were both safe and sound…"

**Hey Thalia had a bit in this chapter Yay! **

**In the next **_**Percy**_** chapter he will be ten and Annabeth will be gone, he M ight** ** still be in the Orphanage Anyway I can't give too much away Thanks my lovely readers.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, because I am loving how this story is turning out I am going to try and update sooner than a week but don't expect it every day. I have and HATE homework that sadly needs to be completed… Anyway, this chapter will be set a couple of days before they run away just to avoid confusion and No surprisingly Percy and Annabeth haven't noticed each other yet. Anyway hope you like this chapter and sadly I don't own Percy Jackson **

Runaway- Devlin

I got to leave, I gotta go,  
There's nothing here for me no more  
I gotta be free, I gotta be  
Somewhere that I can just be me.  
And I run run runaway, run run runaway,  
Run run runaway, I runaway.

Annabeth POV

I watched as Thalia skipped round my room stuffing this and that into a suitcase but leaving enough things to get me threw the next couple of days, like a toothbrush, and hairbrush. (I'm using Thalia's shampoo/ Conditioner, face wash, tooth paste, other things we can share)

Suddenly, Luke burst into the room and Thalia looked at him and glared but I knew she wasn't really angry because she told me that she like like Luke. That she loved him. I told her (Via note for obviously) that I loved him too but she laughed and said "I don't love him that way Honey" I didn't get it but let the subject drop.

I loved Thalia that way, she was the big sister I never had, the girl best friend that I could tell anything too, the reason we were packing to run away. I remembered my dream I had in the hospital and instantly knew that we would be in trouble, I started to tremble at the thought. Which unfortunately Thalia noticed, somehow she was always watching me protectively, and ran over to scoop me up in her arms.

"What's up Kiddo?" She asked concerned, all I did was look at her as if she was stupid I wasn't going to talk! She frowned but set notes up on her phone, I grinned winning the battle as always. I began to type explaining my dream I had almost a year ago and the timing was right because a couple of weeks ago I turned seven and received a couple of presents but not Luke's yet because he said he would give it when I needed it. After I had finished typing my fingers hurt from typing so much and I was really tired because we had been doing things all day.

I lay back down on Thalia's bed snuggling into her soft quilt and slowly, softly, drifted off to sleep. I felt like I had only been asleep for a matter of minuets when a pair of familiar pair of arms (Luke) gently lifted me up and made the bee line to my bed. I only reason I knew who it was is because I normally did this fall asleep in Thalia's room and Luke would come over to talk to Thalia and before they started to Talk he would put me back in bed.

Tonight was different however much I tied to get back to sleep I couldn't Images of a familiar face kept popping up but I couldn't put a finger on who it was: Black wild hair, Sea green eyes, Smug smirk and lightly tanned skin. I rolled over still unable to get to sleep and then I remembered my little sanctuary down stairs, I quickly and quietly tip-toed over to my wardrobe and pulled it ever so slightly making a gap that I and I alone could fit through.

I smiled at the darkness my hands blindly searching the walls for my little switch that would make a trail of fairy lights down the steps. Found it! Red, green, yellow, blue, purple etc. butterflies Scattered across the wall leading me to my little Library as Thalia called it. I grabbed my favourite book, Dracula. (I know what you're thinking that this book is too old for a seven year old but I like how the story is set out) and settled down in y small wooden rocking chair. After a couple of chapters I kept seeing the word Percy everywhere and I couldn't see a word from a word.

I then but piece and piece together. Black wild hair, sea green eyes, sneaky smirk and lightly tanned= Percy. My bestest friend ever. No matter what! But he died almost a year ago in the explosion, and I hated him for it. I knew it wasn't his fault but he made remember, remember what such a good life I used to have. Heart- wrenching sobs escaped my body and I sat there for about 45 minutes flicking threw memory after memory. Then from across the hall I heard the same heart wrenching sobs as mine was but was coming from the boys half. I walked into the middle area and edged slowly, carefully towards the room it was coming from I didn't dare knock but I did chance a sneaky look under the door.

On the floor sat a small boy around my age tucked in a foetal position, arms wrapped around his legs and head in his arms. I felt my heart tug at the state of him when I noticed the black hair, it looked exactly like Percy's. But, that was impossible. A tear escaped my eye at the thought leaving a trail down my cheek, I sniffed and headed back to my room making sure the door was locked. I moved the wardrobe back and got into bed swiftly, but I couldn't be alone not with what I just saw. So, as usual when I had a nightmare I made my way to Thalia's room silently. I couldn't see in the dark but I knew where I was going it happened often so I was familiar with the route. I jumped swiftly on her bed accidently jumping on her, Ooops.

She let out a gasp a rolled over making me land on the floor with a bump, it didn't hurt just make me laugh. I could imagine Thalia roll her eyes and she quickly moved over so I could fit on the bed. I hardly took up any room, so Thalia had almost three quarters of the bed to herself.

"Hey, Annie what is the reason that you decided to cut off my oxygen tonight then?" She spoke in a presenter's voice and I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips. I gave her a pointed look implying once again that I wasn't going to talk, She just sighed in defeat before whispering "Ok Annie you win let's get some sleep we have to be up early tomorrow so we can be up and out before anyone is awake" I nodded and hugged her softly round her middle, Laying my head on her shoulder. She squeezed me lightly before we both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

*************************Page Split*******************************

My eyes fluttered open as Luke shook me awake softly whispering "Awake sleeping beauty" I felt a rush of heat colour my cheeks as he did the same to Thalia but Thalia's reply was much more active than mine. She jumped up KISSED him on the cheek and pushed him out the room saying something like we're getting dressed. She pulled me out a top and light faded jeans with a pair of white converse, I quickly got dressed and ran to see Luke.

"Hey, Annie-Bella how's my bestest friend today?" Luke asked then Thalia walked in and said.

"What about me?" Luke laughed at her down fallen expression and walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek "Oh, you know that I love you both exactly the same" he said to her but turning to me too. Luke suddenly pulled us both into a tight hug kissing both our hair "I promise we'll get there alive, all of us!" He whispered to us. I didn't know what he meant but Thalia obviously did as she visibly relaxed.

"Oh, by the way, Thalia we will only be able to carry back backs so do you think you can narrow both of your luggage down to two back packs?" He asked facing Thalia. She nodded scowling slightly but trudged off towards our rooms, to re-pack.

At that moment my stomach decided that it needed food and made a low rumbling sound, I blushed at the sound. Fortunately, Luke caught on and chucked me a granola bar which I took gladly and nibbled on the edge smiling gratefully at him. He just grinned back ruffling my hair, I glared at him No-one touches my hair. No one! He laughed lightly but walked across to go and help Thalia after around 10 minutes they had finished re-packing and walked into Luke's room. They passed me my back pack which I grabbed and put on my back, it wasn't the heaviest thing in the world. I'm sure the sky was heavier. **(A.N. Haha The Titans curse) ** Luke looked at me for reassurance and then at Thalia we both nodded and looked at him he nodded and together we made our way threw the Orphanage, that has been our home for the past 6 month's, 7 years and 6 years (me, Luke and Thalia.) and out of the huge wooden doors that exposed us to the world. Time to start plan 007 **(A.N I don't own James Bond either…) **the Runaway.

**So here it is they have finally escaped, not sure when the next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow maybe not I'm not sure but Pleeaassee Press that button down there…**

**Love ya all :-) x**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, New chapter! This is going to be skipping through the years a little now started the morning that Annabeth, Thalia and Luke run away. Anyway, I hope you like it and Thanks for reading (::)(::)(::) Cookies x

If this was a movie- Taylor Swift

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through  
Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
you would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
'Til I came out

Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You could, you could if you just said you're sorry  
I know that we could work it out somehow  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

Percy POV

I awoke to find someone shaking me with force, my eyes fluttered open to see Grover standing over me with a panicked look on his face. I looked at him silently asking him what was up… It took him a couple of minuet's to understand and then the rant began.

"Early this morning Thalia, Luke and Annie ran away and only took about a week's amount of stuff, it was my job to protect them as well! Arghh!" He said in a jumble of words but I caught them all. Then he looked at me and if this was a cartoon and light bulb would have flashed at the top of his head. I gave him a question glance and he grinned at me as if he had won $100,000. Creepy!

"Percy? How would you like to come on a little _Adventure?" _He asked… Hmm and adventure sounds like fun but how would we get out of this pace it is armed like a prison. It didn't sound so bad so I nodded my head, this was going to be different, and he grinned at me again. Then he started to talk 500 miles per hour I shook my head and rolled my eyes before getting up and start to pack.

What would I need? I shoved in my black rucksack (originally meant for school) A pair of converse; A couple of shirts; A couple of pants; Socks, Under ware; a flash light; note book; toothbrush; pens… then Grover chucked me a box and flask. I wondered what these were….

Grover seemed to speak my thoughts as he quickly said "Nectar and Ambrosia- God food/ drink. You can't tell anyone OK?" I nodded confused. I ask him about it later, but continued to add some other things to my rucksack. I was finally done when I heard a knock on my door, quickly I hid my rucksack under my bed covering the side you could see with duvet, and I went to open the door slowly. Mrs Bryson walked in pushing past me

"What do you know about Thalia and Luke, boy?" She asked coldly. I shrugged my shoulders implying I didn't know them to well "What about the girl, Ann-"She was cut off by the door slamming open. Standing there out of breath stood Grover looking alarmed, then as if she remembered something Mrs Bryson stood up and walked out swiftly.

Now I was really confused I had been dismissing that someone or something always cut someone cut them off while they were saying a name starting with A or now Ann… Whatever I can't be bothered to tire.

Grover stood there looking relieved before limping over to my bed and sitting on it. He absentmindedly fiddled with the duvet material before talking;

"Can you set your clock up for 4 in the morning, sorry I know it is early but we need to be up and awake so we can get out while none is awake" I nodded lying down on my bed I'm not going to get much sleep so why not start as early as I can. We finally decided that we both should sleep in my room as then we don't need to make too much noise carrying everything from one room to another.

I curled up leaving Grover room at the other side of the bed, He climbed in gleefully Happy that he wasn't on the floor. I didn't feel as though I sept much that night, in fact I didn't feel I knew. I rolled over looking at the time it was 3:50 why not get up, I slowly carefully got up and climbed out of bed heading for the shower. I took a really quick one washing my hair and everything because I had a feeling that I wouldn't be doing that for a while. By the time that I had finished Grover was sat on the edge of my bed obviously debating something with himself.

He didn't end up telling me which I was ok with. I got up and grabbed my back pack we swiftly tip toed down stairs and snuck into the kitchen grabbing some food that didn't need to be cooked like crisps and stuff. We had filled both of out bags by now and we were about to step out the door when I remembered my special pen and my locket Annabeth gave me. I ran upstairs as quickly and quietly as I could grabbed them and ran out picking up my rucksack and meeting Grover out in the trees that border the orphanage.

I smiled at him and I received one back, then we proceeded to hike. After a couple of hours it had started to rain, it didn't bother me until it came down like hair in which we had to stop. Grover set a little camp up in a stone cave, it reminded me of the home in the film The Croods **(A.N If you don't know the film look it up it is a pretty good film) **I laughed lightly earning and confused but happy look off Grover, I tapped the top of my head happily and he rolled his eyes good naturedly. I walked outside to a small pond where I started paddling I don't know what it was about water but I always felt so safe in it like I could do anything with the slightest touch.

"Percy! Food!" Grover yelled, we were far enough in the woods that no one would've heard but I was still cautious if someone caught us I don't want to be sent back. I like the Idea of being free! I stepped out the water reluctantly and ran to Grover sitting in front of the fire in order to get warm. I never realised until Grover sat gaping at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you go in the little pond outside?" He asked shocked, I nodded "Did you get your clothes wet?" again I nodded "Well they aren't now!" I looked down to see for I and I realised he was right they weren't glued to my chest soaking they were like they were before I went into the water.

"Go back outside a minuet and I'll come with you…" He ordered so I walked outside and into the pond. I waited till Grover got out before going under neath the surface making sure my whole body was surrounded by water. I sat there for a minuet before flyng up, Grovered sighed in relief and I looked at him confused

"Percy do you know how long you were under there?" He asked, I shook my head, "10 minuets I thought you had drowned anyway comeout" I was shocked 10 minuet's that is longer than should be able for an average human… I did as I was told though and stepped out of the water. Grover gasped I looked down to notice once again my clothes were bone dry. It could just be the water I'm not weird I assured myself. Grover mumbled something before getting up and walking to lake going waist high he came out sopping poor guy… I grabbed his hand and suddenly he was as dry as me only getting wet by the rain… Oh well I'll figure it out in the morning!

Grover POV

He couldn't be they made an oath years ago to never had children but it was all there how he could breath under water and come out dry it was all there. I needed to tell him it was only fair for him to know who his dad was, how would he react knowing his dad was one of the big three knowing his dad was Poseidon?

I know I was going to regret this but… I quickly shouted out to him "Percy I have to tell you something!"

**Haha cliff hanger I wonder how Percy is going to react? Anyway keep me posted using this button right here :D**

**Review my readers Review!**

**\/ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days I was really busy, damn homework! So I decided to write this one extra-long and to sort of make up for it ;) sorry and here it is (::) (::) (::) :**

Sweet Sacrifice- evanescence

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny sweet sacrifice.

One day  
I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day,  
you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds  
but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

Annabeth POV

We had been walking for hours, Thalia and Luke talking and me listening but keeping silent. I was bored as we had come across a little cave and the two were sitting down talking about…Camp Half blood, whatever that was.

I was walking through the forest when I heard a growling, I thought it was probably just a wolf and kept on walking… Little did I know!

I screamed as a huge monster leapt out from the bushes and pounced at me, I quickly moved out the way and got up behind it. It looked confused for a second before it turned realising where I was, I was shocked to say the least!

Monsters were the things that hid in your closet and under you bed in scary stories, Monsters got chased away by little things like Daddy, Daddy wasn't here…. Daddy would never be here, Daddy was dead!

Luke and Thalia hearing my scream came bounding through the forest to where I was frozen on the spot I had nothing in my hand but a twig and the odds of that helping me against and monster with teeth like that were not in my favour. Yes, I know the Hunger Games I have… I Mean had them at home.

Luke ran up to me a grabbed something off his belt, a dagger. Light shone off it in the sunlight but I remembered the monster and decided to look at it properly afterwards.

"Birthday present Annie Bella!" Luke yelled at me over the noise of the monster, I nodded and started to skip around the monster so I was at his back. Luke and Thalia distracted it while I struck from behind, I had never done it before but it just felt right, as soon as the lade hit the monster it exploded into golden dust.

I shared a look with Thalia and Luke and we silently agreed that if we were encountered by anymore monsters, which I was sure we would, that is what we would do. We went back to the small lightly lit cave and Thuke's (My nickname for Thalia and Luke) faces went hard as stone and serious, they looked at each other having a silent conversation. I really hated when they did that! And looked back to me with sympathetic smiles.

"Annie-Bella, we have to tell you something…" Thalia started

"Yeah something top secret" Luke smiled with a glint in his eye, I started to get suspicious.

"You know the Ancient Greek Gods?" Thalia continued,

"The really old ones!" Luke exclaimed excitedly, Thalia looked at Luke and rolled her eyes but continued never the less.

"Well… They're real" Thalia whispered

"Like real real they can move, speak and breathe!" Luke nearly yelled, Thalia glared at Luke.

"And you know they are parents" Thalia said quietly.

"They have _Real_ sons and daughters!" Luke yelled, again, now bouncing in his seat.

"They're parents to people like us" Thalia finished and looked down swirling patterns in the mud with her finger.

"Yep! We're demi-Gods! Isn't that extra exciting" Luke grinned and I couldn't help but chuckle at his actions, Thalia looked like she was also trying to bite out a smile.

"I am daughter of Zeus, Luke is son of…" Thalia was about to say it when Luke all but shouted

"HERMES!"

"And you're… I think your daughter of Athena not sure though" Thalia pondered quietly… then asked:

"Do you know any of the gods?" She asked hesitantly, I nodded because I did. She handed me a piece of paper and I quickly scribbled down

_Zeus-Sky_

_Poseidon-Sea_

_Hades-Underworld/Death_

_Athena-wisdom_

_Aphrodite-Love beauty_

_Hermes- Messenger/ Stealing_

_Apollo- Healing/ Poems/ sun_

_Artemis- Hunt_

_Hera- Wedding _

_Hestia- Hearth (Gave up her place to Mr D)_

_Hephaestus- Building metal stuff_

_Dionysius- Wine_

_Ares- War_

Thalia nodded in pure amazement, then turned to look at Luke whose mouth was slightly agape I quickly started writing again: _You should close your mouth unless you want to catch flies. _I gave it to him smirking he read it and quickly shook out of his daze.

"How do you know all that, Kiddo?" Thalia asked, I rolled my eyes and quickly started to write again: _Don't you _ever_ read? My dad had a huge Library and I read every single book in there. _

They stared at me again and I shrugged and turned staring into the fire that was now starting to burn out, I stood up and chucked a couple more logs onto the fire while the other two tried to get over there shock.

Thalia came to stand next to me and I heard her mutter "Defiantly kid of Athena" before turning to face me fully. "Do you have any books with you now?" I nodded my head and reached in front of me to out pile of back packs. I dug through my bag to find, coincidently, a couple of books in Greek, Yes I could read Greek it sort of came naturally to me.

I passed it to her and she took it great fully "Time for bed missus" Luke finally said, I never even knew he joined us .He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, I squealed in surprise damn Luke for making me squeal I NEVER squeal. He was strong for a 14 year old but I surprise I was on 7 and I was pretty small and thin so I couldn't have weighed that much…

He gently lowered me onto the set of pillows and blankets, it was huge enough room for about 10 of us. He said goodnight and kissed my head lightly as a brotherly gesture. Thalia walked over and kissed my head too, then grabbed Luke's hand and dragged him over to our little area around the fire.

I listened to them talking for a while their voices lulling me to sleep, I smiled happily content with my new family. I knew it wouldn't last long but I wasn't going to waste my new found freedom complaining, I grinned to myself and closed my eyes. Giving into the darkness.

That night I had a really disturbing dream:

_This boy half goat? I think I remember his name was Grover. Was running beside us, we were being chased by these 8ft giants with one eye, Cyclops. Grover beside me kept muttering things 'Poor Percy' 'What about Percy?' I tried to keep focused on running but every time I heard the name Percy pain shot threw my like an electric shock. The last time I fell on a tree root and went sprawling good news I was further away from the Cyclops bad news they were stomping pretty hard and I was in their pathway. I quickly rolled out the way and grabbed Luke's hand we ran until we could see a little arch it was the entrance the entrance to Half Blood Camp. We had done it! Nope! The Cyclops gained on us as we we all had stiches and were breathing heavily. Thalia stepped forward I went to grab her but she put her handup saying something I couldn't hear damn dream. Luke grabbed my hand one more and together we ran up to the top of Half Blood Hill watching Thalia fight for our lives and leaving me feel useless. Suddenly a Cyclops stepped forward and raised it's huge hand with a quick swipe Thalia had been thrown towards us and her fae was full of dirt blood seeping threw her top, Blood began to puddle around her head and I knew she didn't stand a chance there was no way we could of helped her so I just sat by her ignoring the blood and laid my head against her chest, tears rolling thick and fast down my cheeks blurring my vision. I listened to her take her last few breaths watching Luke's face filled with remorse. Then something changed I felt it from where I was lead. Roots started to grow out of her hands, and slowly she grew into a beautiful pine tree and a huge flash of lightening flashed across camp showing a strong barrier forming around camp. Zeus. He wasn't going to let anyone else die like Thalia, She died why was everyone I loved dying! I promised myself that no matter what I wasn't going to let Luke die I would protect him with my life, even if he didn't need it now I had a feeling somewhere in the near after this promise would pay off._

I awoke gasping I looked around desperate, Thalia was alive for now and believe you me I would spend everytime from now onwards being with her. She was a sacrifice, we all were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, sweet readers! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a couple of days I was staying at my aunties and I didn't have my laptop. I know I could have used hers but it wouldn't be the same anyway… chapter 8 already wow! I didn't even think many would read this but I have been proven wrong :D **

Percy POV

Grover called me over just as I was walking over to our "bed." I wondered what was wrong because he kept biting his fingernails as if he was worried, I went over to him never the less. He stopped as soon as I got with him face to face, and he began to stutter.

"D-do you k-know about the G-Greek G-G-gods?" I nodded my head because, I remember Annabeth lecturing me about them and how good Mount Olympus was. I hated them at the time but right now I would trade a million of Annabeth's lectures than to be with her. Grover carried on still nibbling at his fingers.

"W-well T-they're R-real…" He said quietly so I thought I heard wrong but it seems he said exactly what I thought he said. I looked at him in confusion. They couldn't be real. They were a myth like everything else weren't they? How did he even know? I began to write my hand shaking in shock and fear.

"_How do you know?_" I asked shocked and he could tell, not sure how, but it was there… His next words shocked me into oblivion

"Because I _AM _one of the myths!" He said seriously. "Right. Ok. Is he mental? He must be off his head? Playing a game?"

"No seriously, Perce this isn't a joke they're real and you're half of one!" He added, If he is lying he wouldn't have done what I saw next but… he did! I quickly wrote it in small print but it was there "_SHOW ME THEN"_

I raised an eyebrow slowly as he began to remove his pants… but I stopped him as he began to pull them down…

"_Whoa! I said show me not get undressed in front of me, Man_!" I exclaimed, He laughed and shook his head softly but continued to remove his pants. I stubbornly turned away refusing to look at him, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned…

I stared at him in shock, he rolled his eyes at me but let me continue to stare at him. This must be a usual response. I knew this was real but my brain refused to admit that my best friend whom I had run away with was half-half-Half Donkey!

Erm, why is my best friend half… Donk- Somehow though, Grover knew what I was thinking and;

"Don't you dare think Donkey, Mister! I am half goat, a satyr to be exact and no respectable satyr likes to be called a half donkey!" He yelled

I really wanted to just think things through… He nodded looking at the floor. I kind of felt bad so I went up to him and gave him a slight hug. He smiled and hugged me gently back. I pulled away and walked back to our makeshift bed to lie down for a bit.

Grover walked (or clopped) around for a bit before lying down next to me, I hope I didn't hurt his feeling but finding out that myths are real it is kind of hard…

Finally, after a couple of hours my eyes fluttered shut on their own accord. I was kind of thankful but it felt like I had slept only a couple of minutes when I was roused awake by a very scared Grover. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and that wasn't what shocked me it was the big scratch down his face that made me feel angry, No one I mean none hurts my friends.

I grabbed my special pen, I'm not sure why, but I had a feeling I would need it. And ran out the door ready to kill whoever hurt Grover. I was not prepared for what came at me next.

Standing outside was a _very_ angry fury, at least I think it was. I remember Annabeth telling me about them. They were Hades' pets or something… but they were_n't _myths. So this is reality stood growling in front of me is a fury… fury, fury, fury. How to kill it?

"Uncap the pen!" I heard Grover yell but that was useless a pen against this… seriously? I did what he asked however and instead of holding an uncapped pen in my hand there was a Celestial bronze sword, the lining of it was gold and it had slight leather cover around the handle (**A.N sorry, I can't remember what it looked like so I sort of made a little description of my own) **

I nearly dropped it, but suddenly the fury flew straight at me her talons straight in line with my head. I ducked just in time because I felt the edge of her wings hit the top of my hair, I looked back at Grover who was now for some reason passed out against a rock. I shrugged and naturally, as the monster came forward, swung the sword. I thought it would have been hard to kill but the sword passed through her like butter.

I stood there gasping. Killing it drained a lot of energy. Grover suddenly got up as if he had just remembered something and then back to me and frowned doubtfully. I grabbed my notebook and began to write _Hey, do what you have to do. I know something's bothering you and being stuck with me _really_ isn't helping! So if you go now I'll stay here and fight off monsters until you can come back and get me Ok? _I shoved him the note and his expression changed drastically in the next few minutes until he looked back at me before whispering

"I couldn't do that. I mean are you sure? No, I can't do that!" I stared at him and nodded my head insuring that it's Ok. He shook his head and muttered "I really need to do this Perce, but I can't just leave you!" I nodded my head and I went to grab his back pack.

I shoved it in his hands and shoved him out of the cave. He frowned and muttered something before turning around and heading outside. I gave him one last nod and he turned and shuffled into the trees leaving me staring in to a burning fire.

Grover POV

I felt so bad leaving Percy but I really needed to do this. I hiked for a few hours before I came across a camp site. This must be theirs. I walked in so I was in sight before I called out

"Thalia!" I young girl with jet black hair came jogging out of their cave, she laughed before running up and hugging me. Then worry crossed her face.

"Where is he? Grover! Where's Percy? Please, Please, Where is he?" She started calm but at the end her voice was showing hysteria. Luke came running out panic crossing his face when he saw Thalia but calmed slightly when he noticed me.

"Hey Grover… weren't you with Percy?" He asked, I nodded and looked at the floor ashamed, I really wished I hadn't left him now. Who knows where he is and what he's doing. Then a girl with long dirty blond hair ran out to see what all the commotion was about. My breath caught. Annabeth.

I smiled at her and she smiled back before turning to Thalia and tugging on her sleeve handing her a note. Thalia frowned and shook her head before saying softly

"Nah… sorry Annie nothing about a Percy, I would tell you wouldn't I missy?" I didn't miss the tear that slid down her face and apparently neither did anyone else because Luke came up to her and swung her round planting her on his knee, placing a small kiss on her forehead and whispering a couple of words before standing up and walked back into their little house.

Hmm, I have never seen Luke be so gentle with anyone else but Thalia. I shook my head and Thalia motioned for us to sit… I knew this was going to happen. I just wish it wasn't so soon. Thalia soon muttered the dreaded words, "So… Talk"

**Sorry this is sort of short but ya know short and snappy oh and also thanks to: ****Im Dead-Gone-and-Over-With****;) Thanks readers and please **

**************Review*************


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyyy, so I'm sorry for not being able to post lately but if you're looking for someone to blame please don't point at mwah. Blame the teachers at my school and my Mother for taking away my laptop… On the good note though I'm on chapter 9! This story is really coming along and I was wondering if you guys would like me to skip a couple of years with Annabeth at camp? So tell me, tell me, tell me **** and thanks but here ya go:**

Annabeth POV

I heard voices from outside of the cave and instantly got curious, I began to tiptoe to the edge of the cave so I could hear them but they couldn't see me. I was shocked at what I heard:

"Thalia!" I small boy with fuzzy brown hair came jogging into sight, Thalia laughed before running up and hugging Him. She froze and then started to say things that didn't sound very good.

"Where is he? Grover... Please, Please, Where is he?" She started calm but at the end her voice was showing hysteria. Luke came running out, I forgot he was in here Damn, panic crossing his face when he saw Thalia but calmed slightly when he noticed who it was. Grover.

"Hey Grover…" He Said, I completely missed the next bit because I got focused on a spider, I really wished I hadn't now because I sure I heard the name _Percy._ Who knows where he is and what he's doing. I couldn't stand it any longer and ran out my hair blowing behind me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back before turning to Thalia I tugged on her sleeve handing her a note. Thalia frowned and shook her head before saying softly; the note had a single word on it _Percy?_

"Nah… sorry Annie nothing about a Percy, I would tell you wouldn't I missy?" I couldn't hold the tear that slid down my face and apparently neither did anyone else because Luke came up to me and swung me round planting me on his knee, he placed a small kiss on my forehead and whispered "C'mon let's get back in there A) It's cold B) You need to get to sleep C) You need to calm down" I giggled and nodded my head.

He swooped me up putting me on his hip and walking into the cave. We got me and the fire was running low, I grabbed a couple of sticks and placed them in a pattern of the fire. Luke chuckled and grabbed my hand pulling back the blankets and patting the space. I jumped into the blankets and rested my head against Luke. I slowly fell asleep to a world of monsters and nightmares.

I awoke in the weirdest position _EVER!_ Thalia was half on Luke as was I and Luke was resting against Grover who had fallen asleep curled I a ball, Thalia's feet were by my head and mine were near Grover. All in all it was really hard to not wake anyone up when I was too hot.

The weather was terrible. It was stormy and lightning flashed as rain thudded against the cave roof, I hadn't been in the rain for a _long_ time so when is better than when everyone is asleep? I tip toed outside and looked around hoping that there was no monsters coming to kill me, there wasn't! I grinned and went at sat on the floor, after around five minutes the rain got effectively harder. I was soaked to the bone and wasn't about to consider moving.

Suddenly a bunch of leaves rustled on the right, and I turned around stood in a defensive crouch. I gasped because there, Cm in front of me, stood a hellhound. I think it was, it looked a bit like a dog… I grabbed my knife which was always securely strapped to my arm and started to skip around the side of it.

We went in a cycle; Pounce, dodge, Attack, Dodge, Pounce, Dodge… etc. Until it got slightly distracted and I pounce my knife slicing through its rough fur, I giggled. Soon, I was in a full blown laughing fit (In stiches) on the floor. That was where Thalia found me.

She rolled her eyes but went inside for a moment and came back with her rain jacket on and mine in her hand. I nodded my head appreciably and laid it down on the floor in front of me before sitting on it letting the rain soak through my clothes.

"Annie-Bella! That isn't how you're meant to have it…" Thalia whined, half-heartedly. I grinned and decided to lie down so half my body was on the muddy ground, she pulled a face.

In less than a second she had pulled me up so I was stood in front of her, she carrying the majority of my weight. I heard a branch snap and quickly snapped my head round looking to see who, or what, had done it. Thalia got protective and pushed me behind her, she turned round and looked me in the eye before saying:

"Hey, I'm am going to go check that out if I am not back by… 10 minutes go and get LUKE! Don't and I repeat don't come ad try to save me yourself Ok?" She said t so seriously it was to keep a straight face. Nonetheless I nodded keeping my stone posture. She nodded and turned round her shoulders broadening slightly, then she disappeared into the bush.

5 mniuets quickly turned into a ten and I was beginning to get worried A) because there was no sound of swords B) she said she would be back. I waiting another 5 minutes before turning round and running to Luke.

I grabbed the notebook that was on the side and began to write: _Thalia has gone in the bushes and hasn't come back for 15 minutes! _Luke quickly registered what I had said and ran the opposite way to where it was. I ran after him and shook my head pointing in the direction she was. He nodded gratefully and ran… I waited a couple of minutes before running after them!

I heard voices and one of them was very familiar but I couldn'tpin point who it belonged to. Thalia and Luke came out of the bush and Thalia turned round quickly and whispered something that sounded like "Stay here I'll be back later!"

I pretended not to listen but I couldn't help but hear. I decided to go back later to see who it was, and how luke and Thalia no them.

****************Page Break****************

Later that evening…

Thalia and Luke were asleep so I grabbed a blanket and a couple of cans of soda before running out towards the place where I heard everything. It took me 5 minuets to get there due to me having to have to fight against the wind.

I got there excited and curious and apparently just in time because I got there just as the person was about to fall asleep. There led in front of me was a small boy with raven wild black hair and slightly tanned skin.

I decided to stop staring and make myself known

I tapped him on the shoulder. The boy was obviously startled by my appearance but turned round. And… Grey met green and nothing else mattered!

"Percy…"

"Annabeth…"

We both said at the same time , I looked around, I sure I was dreaming.

He seemed to do the same.

Suddenly, my walls broke and I burst into tears. I didn't speak!

We can't tell Thalia and Luke I thought and he pulled a note pad from his pocket, I smiled. He passed me the pad and pen and motioned for me to read:

_I thought you were dead!_

I quickly wrote back…

_I thought _YOU_ were dead! When the building collapsed._

I passed it to him and he quickly wrote:

_Don't tell Thalia…?_

I nodded for an answer and he smiled I sat next to him when I realised I was still standing. He smiled and jumped next to me, we seemed to have fallen asleep.

We awoke in the morning to a bunch of leaves being crunched by on coming feet. Oh gods!

Thalia broke through the bushes yelling…

"What in Hades!?"…

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review**

**\\\/ **

**\\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, Thanks everyone by the way for all the reviews but I am getting a lot about Thalia. The only reason she wants to keep them apart is to keep them from getting hurt… emotionally. Really sorry if this confuses anyone but it will be all cleared up later on in the story ;) You might find out depending if you decide to carry on reading this (which I would love you too!) So thanks and here it is… **

Percy Jackson POV

I sat that for a moment wondering what I was going to do with myself when, I heard twigs snap to the right and froze. I looked from the corner of my eye in the direction of the noise and as expected there was a monster. I frowned and uncapped my pen which instantly turned into a Celtic bronze sword, the monster hesitated before straightening up. Huh, scared monster piece of cake.

I stood up slowly, and the focus of the black beady eyes of the monster, which stood 5 feet in front of me, instantly zoomed into where I was standing. I rolled my eyes and started to skip around the edges making it confused with my sudden movement. I ran round the back and taking the few seconds of surprise from it I quickly stabbed it and it exploded into sandy gold dust.

I sat down tired and gasping for air when an Idea came to me. Follow Grover. I packed up a couple of things such as Ambrosia; Nectar; Clothes; A pad and pen; Blanket; the needy stuff.

I ran off in the direction Grover went, and when I got lost I looked for goat shaped prints in the mud it took a while but soon I started to see smoke in the distance. This camp hadn't been as far away as I thought. I began to run again and really soon I was stood in the bushes watching… Thalia? Luke? Grover? And…. A girl with mid length blond hair.

Night was falling quickly and I began to retreat to a bush near the east. I heard voices and immediately stepped behind some bushes but not without standing on a twig, that snapped. Damn! I heard a whisper and then saw through a gap in-between the bush a shower of blond nod up and down.

Footsteps came my way and I knew I would be dead if I was caught but you know who cares I am an orphan on the run without any guidance so I was bound to come across someone. Leaves in front of me were roughly separated and there stood Thalia, spear in one hand and an ugly shield in the other, it took everything not to cringe.

Thalia stared at me in shock before bounding up to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug, which I returned happily. Suddenly she stood up and glared at me, I looked at her confused what an earth had I done this time? She bent down so she was rocking on the balls of her feet looking at me with a stern face.

"Why didn't you stay at home? Wait… Why didn't you stay where you said you would from Grover? You could've been killed!" She asked in a stiff voice. I shrugged in response and she just looked at me once more, I swear I saw regret in her eyes. "P, you're going to have to go home… I am so sorry but you can't stay here with us. I wish you could really wish you could but it is for your and Ann- I mean a friends safety I really am sorry" she said her voice cracking with guilt.

I looked down tears forming in my eyes and a lump forming in my throat. That hurt, I was on my own travelling through the forest by y self with only me me and me for company. I tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall but I couldn't stop a single tear that rolled down my cheek leaving a snail like trail on my face. I roughly wiped it away.

"Percy, P-Please don't cry! I really hate doing this but I have to it is for your own good! This person she just wouldn't be able to handle you being here." She whispered her voice cracking in several different places.

I couldn't help it though. Here was my only family I had left pushing me away for another person I didn't know and instantly hated. Another tear escaped and I turned away from her not wanting to let her see me cry.

The leaves around us suddenly rustled once more and there stood amongst the rocks stood a 14 year old boy I quickly recognised as Luke. Great twice the audience to see my cry. Luke sat down next to Thalia and asked what I was doing here, she summed everything that just happened in a few words and turned back to look at me. Or really my back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shook it off then I heard a soothing voice "Percy, I am so sorry I know what it feels like to be neglected, I know how much it hurts…" Luke whispered.

I turned around to glare at them and grabbed a piece of paper from my note pad vigorously ripping it from the pad. I quickly scribbled down 'If you _know _how much it hurts, if you _know WHY DO IT TO ME!' I _shoved the paper in their hands quickly as more tears were on the brink of falling. I saw from the corner of my eye Thalia and Luke flinch, and look at each other before turning back to me.

"We'll be back tonight, stay here we'll be back later Ok." Thalia said sternness in her voice but nothing covered the pain that was almost as noticeable as white against black. I shrugged and turned away focusing on nothing in particular but thinking about near enough everything.

**********Page Break**********

Later that evening:

Thalia and Luke never did come back again.

I was about to go to asleep when I hear a rustling in the bushes next to me. I saw her her before anything else and I knew this was the person that Thalia chose over me. I looked up expecting to see a very unfamiliar person. But I didn't.

Stood inches from me was…

"Annabeth" I whispered as she whispered

"Percy"

I looked around unsure and she seemed to do the same.

Suddenly, she burst into tears and her face was contorted between pain and anger.

We can't tell Thalia and Luke I thought and I pulled a note pad from my pocket the same one I used with Thalia and Luke, she smiled. I scribbled something down and pushed the notepad to her:

_I thought you were dead!_

She wrote back just as quick…

_I thought _YOU_ were dead! When the building collapsed._

I read it and decided to ask,

_Don't tell Thalia…?_

She nodded and grinned planting herself down next to me. I smiled and went to sit next to her, we talked for a bit (or passed notes.)

We soon fell asleep content with each other's presence,

The next morning I awoke to the sound of stomping feet getting louder the closer they came. Big problem.

Thalia.

She broke through the bushes a hard look on her face and then suddenly exclaimed when she saw us

"What in Hades!"

I looked at Annabeth to see her looking at me and I quickly mouthed _oops! _She giggled and then looked back at Thalia her smile quickly melted off her face when she saw Thalia's look.

Thalia threw her head back and yelled "LUKE!" seconds later a red faced panting Luke emerged from the bushes. He sighed when he saw Thalia was safe and then a panicked look crossed his face when he saw me and Annabeth.

"Ahhhh… Oh Styx!" He whispered. It sound hilarious when he said it with a serious tone because the way he said it made me think of all the STICKS around us. Annabeth looked at me with an eyebrow raised and that set me off into hysterics. Soon I and Annabeth were on the ground holding our stomachs from laughed and Thalia and Luke stood there mad but amused looks on there faces.

As soon as we had sobered up we all sat on the ground when it had suddenly sunk in, Thalia was keeping me from my best friend. Whom I thought was dead and she knew I thought that but didn't think to tell me otherwise. I hope she realises that it hurt more not knowing that she was alive than knowing she was.

A hard look appeared on my face and it soon contorted into a glare aimed at Thalia and Luke I grabbed the note pad that was beside me and began to write hoping to not snap the pen I was holding it so hard.

_You were keeping my best friend from me! You knew i though she was dead and didn't think to tell me otherwise. I have cried myself to sleep for days now thinking that her death was my fault that I was so selfish not to go and save her! When she was alive all this time! I trusted you Thalia. I even trusted you more than my mom! But you broke It that trust you had built up over the years has crumbled. And don't try to make this up to me, like they say… trust is like a mirror, once it is broken leave it broken you will only hurt yourself trying to fix it! _

I put the note in her hands and began to pack while she read. I was packed by the time she was done I looked back at her and she had tears trailing down her face like a river. I wanted to comfort her but I suddenly remembered what she did to me and Annabeth and anger rolled off me in waves. I stood up and pulled Annabeth to her feet as well I turned to look at her and frowned. I pulled her into a huge hug wrapping my arms around her as she did the same to me.

I pulled away after what seemed like minutes but it wasn't long enough. A tear rolled down each of our cheeks and we both raised our hands to wipe the other away. We laughed lightly and I hugged her again whispering into her hair

"I'll miss you Wise Girl" I told her. I doubted I would _ever _see her again.

We pulled away once more and she whispered back

"No more than I'll miss you seaweed brain…" Her voice was hoarse as if she trying not to cry. I knew the feeling.

I walked up to Thalia and wrapped my arms around her lightly but pulled away almost immediately. She frowned and shook her head her black fringe falling into her eyes. She blew it out the way and tears cascaded down her cheeks. She stood up bending down to my height.

"Be careful Ok? I wouldn't be able to bare it if you died… I know you hate me but I am really sorry. Love you Perce make sure you know that Ok…" she whispered and then made a chocking sound holding back sobs I presume…

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and gave it to her… I turned away and started to walk diapering into a mass of green.

I knew what the note said and I knew I was right to give it to her. It read:

_I love you both _

**Ok I knew this was a really long chapter but that is a sorry present for my lack of updating. Please review and tell me what ya think 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, Ok, I know that this is a bit late and I suppose (hate it but…) you'll have to point fingers at me I had real bad writers block and I couldn't think of what to write/ type. Not sure if this is any good, but review if you have any ideas to make it better? Also, to clear confusion. Percy left because he realized that to cause Annabeth less pain he would have to leave (the more they got to know each other the more it would her when thy said goodbye) **

Annabeth POV

Percy turned and slowly turned walking into the forest I stared after him until the trees engulfed him and there was no trace of him left. I took one look at the two sat across from me; Thalia had her head buried in Luke's chest while he wrapped his arms around her. I would never have that, the two people I loved best were taken or gone. Luke, Percy.

Tears rolled down my cheeks blurring my vision and making my head spin. I tried to choke down sobs but it wouldn't work, so I did what I was best at. I ran. Running through the forest made me feel safe, I'm not sure how because surely I was more likely to get attacked, but I felt free. I finally stopped under a pine tree **(A.N Thalia, Ironic I know) **and began to climb.

I got to the top and sat on a thick branch, my arms and legs felt sore and numb from exhaustion, I shrugged it off. While, I was sat at the top of the pine tree I thought about what would've happened if Percy didn't run off. At the thought thicker, heavier tears cascaded down my cheeks staining them as they went. I didn't try to stop them. Soon sobs wrecked my body, heart wrenching sobs. I sat there rocking for about 30 minutes thinking about what could've been when I heard calling in the distance.

"Annabeth…"

"Annabeth, c'mon you're scaring us!"

"Annabeth! You've been gone 3 hours, where are you?"

Wow! I had been gone longer than I thought.

They were getting closer and I was hesitantly climbing slowly back down the tree, I stopped about 10 meters off the ground. Only because I heard Thalia and Luke sit down at the base of my tree, I didn't want to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but hear what they were saying.

"What if s-she's dead?" Thalia asked her voice breaking on the last word

"I can't lose two of the most important people, your one of them, in the same day…" Thalia whispered. Luke hushed her immediately making me feel really bad,

"Thals she won't be dead, Annabeth, well she's a fighter. If anything she is just really mad, I mean you did lie to her about Percy…" Luke croaked back his voice hoarse from shouting.

Thalia sighed and laid her head on his chest. I chose that moment to jump down from the tree and clumsily land on my face. Thalia and Luke jumped about a foot in the air before they realised who it was. Thalia moved first running up to me and giving me a hug knocking me over with force, Luke shook his head out of the corner of my eye.

I watched him approach and go to give a hand to help us up. I giggled a plan forming in my mind I went to grab his hand but instead I pulled him down. Thalia and I were in giggle fits on the floor while Luke was glaring at me half-heartedly. He sighed and cracked a small smile, I smiled wider at him and soon he was also in fits of laughter.

We laughed for ages and then Luke stiffened.

"What…?" Thalia and I asked frowning. Nobody decided to point out that we jinxed…

"We need to tell Grover…" Luke said, no emotion in his voice. I realised this was true and my frown deepened when I thought about how upset he would be.

"C'mon and then we can get going to the place where G wants to take us…" Luke said heaving us both up, slowly we all walked back to our little camp where Grover was happily, not for long, munching on his tin cans.

"Hey G-man… You know Percy," Thalia said hesitantly, He perked up at the sound of Percy making me flinch slightly.

"Well, he…erm…H-he, w-went off o-on his o-o-own…" Thalia stuttered, it was deadly silence, the tension so high you could cut it with a knife. Then realisation hit Grover and he looked at the ground muttering a soft

"Oh…" Then he looked back up his face morphing into a fake smile and said "Get packing we have a not so long journey ahead of us…" I frowned at hi attempt of a cheery voice but reluctantly did as I was told.

I was soon done helping Luke and Thalia with a few spare jobs here and there, Not long after we were all sat on the floor staring at Grover with expectant.

"Ok, we're going to camp Half-blood…" Grover said, I looked at him eyebrows raised I wasn't even sure that was a place…

"Annabeth, yep that is a place, it is a place for people like you, Luke and Thalia special people… Percy was one too." He answered my thoughts adding a little too much information o the end. I frowned at the mention of Percy a tear absentmindedly gliding down my cheek. Luke made a move towards me but I held up my hand and pointed to Thalia, who was now nearly in tears, writing

"_She needs you more than I do…"_I remembered my dream and winced. Grover looked at me confused but I gently shook my head at him implying it was nothing too bad… He gave me one more sceptical look before turning back to Thalia.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, we need to get going… Shah, don't cry…" Luke whispered, she nodded and stood up shakily. She grabbed Luke's hand and grabbed mine in the other one before pulling us both towards the forest. She stopped a minute, to let Grover catch up, unexpectedly making me and Luke fly forwards.

He led for a couple of hours and my legs were getting tired and Luke offered to carry me which I accepted appreciably. He bent down to let me clamber onto his back, to lighten the mood Thalia started to sing…

"Horsey Horsey don't you stop don't let your feet go clipperty clop" I giggled and yanked on Luke's top lightly like you would on a horse. He got a mischievous glint in his eye and began to run. I squealed and held on to his neck half laughing half screaming. He stopped after a minute and turned to see the others jogging to catch up.

Grover smiled and pointed bit ahead of us. I could see through the thick branches, a small arch with writing on it. I couldn't make it out from here though. We were here… My dream came back to me in a flash… _This boy half goat? I think I remember his name was Grover. Was running beside us, we were being chased by these 8ft giants with one eye, Cyclops. Grover beside me kept muttering things 'Poor Percy' 'What about Percy?' I tried to keep focused on running but every time I heard the name Percy pain shot threw my like an electric shock. The last time I fell on a tree root and went sprawling good news I was further away from the Cyclops bad news they were stomping pretty hard and I was in their pathway. I quickly rolled out the way and grabbed Luke's hand we ran until we could see a little arch it was the entrance the entrance to Half Blood Camp. We had done it! Nope! The Cyclops gained on us as we all had stiches and were breathing heavily. Thalia stepped forward I went to grab her but she put her hand up saying something I couldn't hear damn dream. Luke grabbed my hand one more and together we ran up to the top of Half Blood Hill watching Thalia fight for our lives and leaving me feel useless. Suddenly a Cyclops stepped forward and raised its huge hand with a quick swipe Thalia had been thrown towards us and her face was full of dirt blood seeping through her top, Blood began to puddle around her head and I knew she didn't stand a chance there was no way we could of helped her so I just sat by her ignoring the blood and laid my head against her chest, tears rolling thick and fast down my cheeks blurring my vision. I listened to her take her last few breaths watching Luke's face filled with remorse. Then something changed I felt it from where I was lead. Roots started to grow out of her hands, and slowly she grew into a beautiful pine tree and a huge flash of lightening flashed across camp showing a strong barrier forming around camp. Zeus. He wasn't going to let anyone else die like Thalia, She died why was everyone I loved dying! I promised myself that no matter what I wasn't going to let Luke die I would protect him with my life, even if he didn't need it now I had a feeling somewhere in the near after this promise would pay off._

I screamed, and looked behind us. My dream was coming true just like always, I jumped off Luke's back and we all began to run towards the camp. The trees were making us slower because we had to dodge and duck under unnecessary branches.

Chasing us were…

"Cyclops!" Luke whispered… It is all coming true! I fell over a tree root and the monsters were stomping their way towards me. I rolled out the way and grabbed Luke's outstretched hand, we ran and were so close when the monsters picked up speed. We were in no fit state to run or fight any longer we all were breathing heavily and had aching stiches in out sides.

The four of us looked at each other and Thalia stepped forward. I went to grab her knowing the consequences, but she shook me of whispering.

"You two need to get to camp, Annie do me a favour?" she asked I nodded my head quickly and she rushed "If you ever see my cousin again tell him... tell him I'm sorry. And tell him that I loved him whether he believed it or not. Tell him that, he shouldn't give up. He'll know what I mean and Luke?" She said as I nodded my head she started to address Luke

"I… I love you… be safe… both of you!" and with that she ran forward distracted the Cyclops momentarily. Luke took this chance and ran me tagging along behind him and we reached the top panting and tears in each of our eyes.

One Cyclops ran forward and stuck out an almighty hand which struck Thalia throwing her back to feet in front of me. He head hit the rocks and she fell against the floor weak her face was full of dirt blood seeping through her top, Blood began to puddle around her head and I knew she didn't stand a chance there was no way we could of helped her so I just sat by her ignoring the blood and laid my head against her chest, tears rolling thick and fast down my cheeks blurring my vision.

"I love you… All" She gasped, I shook my head and put my fingers on my lips. I tried to wipe the tears that were close to dripping of my chin onto her face.

I listened to her take her last few breaths watching Luke's face filled with remorse. Then something changed I felt it from where I was lead. Roots started to grow out of her hands, and slowly she grew into a beautiful pine tree and a huge flash of lightening flashed across camp showing a strong barrier forming around camp. Zeus. He wasn't going to let anyone else die like Thalia, She died why was everyone I loved dying! I promised myself that no matter what I wasn't going to let Luke die I would protect him with my life, even if he didn't need it now I had a feeling somewhere in the near after this promise would pay off.

We limped into to camp and I thought 'Ok two people in the matter of two days Thalia I defiantly will never see gain but Percy… Maybe.

I thought the last word as I saw a flash of black wild hair fly through the trees and out of the boundaries loosing itself in the mortal world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok Ok… I'm back and stronger than ever! Nahh, sorry couldn't resist ;) but I am back? So thanks for all the comments! Gods I am soo happy with how this is turning out! Any who… This is chapter **_**dam**_** 12… Get it? No? Okay… anyway here it is :D **

Percy POV

I ran as fast as I could dodging tree roots and ditches, I finally stumbled across an archway. To my surprise the form kept flickering between a strawberry field and a huge camp full of mind blowing things. I walked in cautiously afraid that it was a trap but when I got about 2 meters from the exit I huge shadow hovered over me.

I looked up slowly, to my surprise stood in front of was a... a Half man, Half Horse dude. I backed away slowly reaching in my pockets for anything, my pen. I quickly clicked it and it transformed into my Celtic bronze sword, the horse man looked bewildered. Then he recovered his façade and began to speak.

"Hello… Who are you child?" He spoke in a calming manner and it made me want to trust him. But because of past experiences I couldn't, I wouldn't! I stared at him blankly and he just stared back in fascination. I could answer him, I mean it couldn't hurt.

I grabbed the notebook from my pocket and began to write with my pen (I transformed it back)

_I'm Percy… Sir? Who are you?_

He nodded his head and asked "You don't speak? I'm Chiron… Nice to meet you Percy"

I shook my head and lifted my head in greeting. I began to write again faster this time

_Where am I? Are you going to hurt me? _Chiron's expression changed drastically and he began to shake his head furiously

"No, No, No… I wouldn't hurt anyone! And you're at a camp, a special camp for special people. I train people like you!" He spoke quickly, rushing to get the words out. I smiled at him in encouragement and out of trust, He smiled back and began to whisper.

"C'mon let's get you to the big house and then you can decide what you want to do w=once you have everything you need…" He spoke cautiously, as if expecting me to run away. I nodded my head and gestured that I would follow him, Instead he picked me up and placed me onto his horse back. I smiled and began to stroke the soft fur on his back, He started to gallop away.

We arrived at a huge white house soon and I was placed back on the floor much to my disappointment. I watched as Chiron clopped over to the other side of the huge room and grabbed a back pack. He started to fill it with random things; Nectar; Ambrosia; Food; a weird shield; and some other things. He filled it so much that it would hardly zip up.

He then passed it too and asked gently "Do you want to stay here and train or go back out into the wild?" I pondered that for a minute. If I stayed I might never find Annabeth again, if I went and looked I might see her.

I wrote down _How about if I go but come back once in a while and train? _I passed him the note and he stared at it. Obviously arguing with himself. He quickly nodded and said

"Ok if you need anything, anything at all. I will always be here, literally. Be safe and make sure you return to let me know if you are still alive and Ok…" I grinned up at him and took the back pack to put on my bag.

Suddenly, I heard a scream of terror and pain. Then a scream of jumbled up words, I frowned and went to look back to Chiron. He was gone. I looked around in panic, where was he? I sighed in relief as I saw him galloping full speed into the entrance. I took one last look around and darted for the trees.

Not missing the tear stained, dirty and cut up face of… Annabeth!

I nearly turned around and go to hug her but I didn't, I kept running. I ran until the pain in my muscles was unbearable, I found myself staring into a blue glittering lake. I went to sit down on the edge and began to swing my feet over the sides, I laughed as water began to run up my legs. It made me feel refreshed and I noticed that all my cuts were closing up and turning into scars which were also fading.

I smiled and began to set up camp in a tree, I finally got comfy and drifted in and out of sleep.

******Line break******

I woke up to the sun shining directly in my eyes. I squinted and rolled over, not my cleverest Idea. I forgot I was in a tree and when I rolled over I rolled out of the tree, landing on my face. I groaned and sat up my head feeling dizzy and I was seeing spots.

I wondered whether or not to go and see Annabeth but I didn't want to just come back. I might seem clingy. I should go and see Annabeth though! I finally came to the conclusion of seeing her, I began to walk back the way I came. I ran and ran until I found the entrance, it had a huge pinecone tree guarding it… was that there before?

I walked in with my head down, staring at the floor. As I walked I took it all in, it was beautiful! It had a huge lake and 12 cabins, there was stables with winged horses… Pegasus. I saw campers with bows and arrows all shooting bulls eye. Camper's sword fighting… I finally found the big house where 2 campers stood. I didn't want to eavesdrop but they both looked familiar so…

"-Do you think she could be?" Chiron asked

"I think so…. She's so bright and clever, I mean it is only logical?" Luke? Asked

"Ok then… Annabeth?" Chiron turned his head towards, Annabeth?

She nodded.

"Me and T-Thalia already told her of this she hasn't been claimed yet" Luke told him but his voice cracked on Thalia.

"Was that Thalia…? Is Thalia d-dead?" Chiron asked.

Luke nodded. Tears traced down Annabeth's face

She wasn't there. That tree. It wasn't there before.

Thalia was dead, I know I said I didn't like her but I didn't want her dead! I suddenly let out a scream forgetting where I was. I shut up quickly but not quick enough. All three heads turned my way, I couldn't hide so I just stood there frozen.

Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back.

I heard her whisper so quietly it was almost inaudible but I heard it

"I missed you, seaweed brain" I smiled and whispered softly back

"I missed you too, wise girl" she smiled and turned so we were facing each other. I saw Chiron raise an eyebrow at Luke but he just shook his head a soft smile on his face. I pulled away and pulled a notepad from my pocket.

_Wise girl I have to go… I can't stay… But I will be back for you! I promise! _I gave her the note and grabbed my back pack.

Annabeth started to shake as sobs racked through her body. I went up to her and gathered her up in my arms, she cried into my shirt but shakily wrote back

_You might die! Stay here and be safe! _

I shook my head. I kissed her on her cheek and pressed something into her hand, I grabbed a dagger from off the side and walked once again away.

This was a brand new start, a brand new life, a brand new person.

A brand new Percy Jackson.

**Please, Please, Please Review! I'm on half term now so I can update more! I promise that it won't be this long again 3 **

**Thanks and…**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! Hello! Hola! Thanks to all the reviewers and followers and favourites: D Chapter 13… Gods it is going fast-ish. Any who… Here it is hope y'all like it; ~ **

Annabeth

It has been years since I last saw my former best friend Percy Jackson, I am 11 now and for 4 years I have kept his pen/ sword. I'm really worried about how he is living without it, but I noticed the dagger he left with. I miss him like Hades but he is never coming back… anyway I have a new best friend, a new shoulder to cry on. A new crush.

Luke. He is amazing! I remember the weeks after Percy left, I cried for not only the loss of Percy but for Thalia too. I didn't know how I was going to live with the guilt, but Luke made me realise that it wasn't my fault. It was Percy's choice, Luke helped me through it and gained _a lot_ of my trust. I still don't talk though.

I swear sometimes I see a rush of black hair but I always think of it as my imagination… well that was until a 1 year ago…

_I was at on the beach staring at the waves when I saw someone stood at the edge of the forest, The Athena in me wanted to go and see who it was and why they were her; the Annabeth side of me wanted to go and get Luke. Guess who won? Athena. I walked cautiously towards the forest never taking my eyes of the person stood no less than a meter away from me, I carried on walking ad soon I was a few feet away. Then he noticed me. He looked up and then down not letting me see his face for longer than a few seconds, but it was enough. Startling sea green eyes stared at me in shock, Black lashes framing them. _

_He looked a mess, his clothes were torn and he was too skinny, like he hadn't eaten in months. I couldn't help but welcome the guilt that built up in my chest, a single tear rolled down my cheek. I saw him shake his head furiously, mad with himself. I spotted his hands were curled up in fist, a piece of torn paper in one hand the other empty. He started to back away, when I moved closer, He was moving quicker and quicker towards the tree. I had him cornered._

_The look on his face made me stop though, he reminded me of an animal in the presence of a hunter; wide eyed; a scared look on his face. I stopped frozen realising the reason he was scared was because of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks unstoppable, suddenly his face was contorted into pain. I saw him move and a dagger now present in his hand._

_He pushed me behind him and it was then I noticed we weren't alone, prowling out of the forest came two wild scorpions. I don't know how they got in because unless someone called for them the barrier would have stopped them. I went to move around Percy but he wouldn't allow it, He was blocking me both ways. _

_One of the scorpions jumped forwards and I watched in surprise as Percy jumped and danced around the scorpion waiting for an opportunity. He sunk forward and stabbed the monster between its armour then moved in front of me where the other was stalking forwards. He jabbed at the monster but the Celtic dagger bounced off its hard shell like it was made of rock. _

_A thought sprung to mind as I picked his sword out of my pocket, which it never left, and tapped Percy on the back. He filched from my touch which made a pang of pain jolt through me but turned half armed to see what I wanted. His eyes lit up for a second when he saw what I was holding but it was like he wouldn't allow any emotion and pushed the happiness away._

_He took it from me gratefully and with one swipe the muster was gone golden sand filled the air, he put the sword back in pen form and passed it too me. He waved goodbye and headed towards the… sea? I watched him for a little while wading through the waves when something caught my eye on the floor, a piece of paper._

_The same one he had been scrunching up, I walked over to it and frowned at the words written in scruffy writing were two words. Two words that broke my heart. _

My fault.

_I looked back at the sea expecting to see Percy still in the waves but he was gone, either drowned or walked away silently. I then noticed how heavy the waves were and thought that there was no way a 10 year old boy could swim through that._

The thought still haunts me a year later, I also still have that piece of paper. Chiron called me to the big house today and I am sort of worried about what he might want.

"Hello, child I have called you here so that the oracle can tell you about the great prophecy. Just go upstairs… Oh you know where to go!" Chiron said, and sent me upstairs without another word.

I walked up the heavily creaking stairs, to be honest the only reason I think Chiron hasn't fixed theses stairs is because they all add to the affect. I walked upstairs to the room that the mummy type oracle was sat.

I asked in a steady voice "What is the great Prophecy?"

The answer was close to immediate

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

To see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus preserve or raise " The oracle send in a whispery voice, I frowned and by the time I walked down stair we had guests.

Luke was sat in the armchair, and when I made a appearnece got up and swiftly walked towards me. Noticing how shaken up I was.

"Y-you have r-read this b-before?" I asked in a stutter voice, Luke looked down and nodded his head

"How is this. Because Thalia was the only daughter of zeus?" I asked slowly getting myself together, I saw chiron shake his head in surrender.

"I'm not sure child because there is no other child of either Zeus, Hades or Poseidon…" Chiron said in a sad voice. Then I remembered what I had seen more than a year ago, Percy dissapeare into the sea, not lost, not drowned in the sea…

It was then I came to a conclusion, one I hated almost as much as the fates. Despite how ever many time Luke and Chiron asked me I would never tell them what I knew… What I know. And I know that Percy…

Percy is the son of Poseidon!

**Ok! I know this is sort of short but this only a time pass as will be the next one but the one **_**after**_** that will be when they meet! Eeeek can't wait! Anyway I'm planning to gt my reviews up to 30… Think you could help me? I do!**

**Please review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, I tried to get this up as quick as possible and I am so happy for the reviews I have got so far… So anyone who reviewed Thank you**_**so**_** much! anyway, here it is… I promise that next chapter will be where they meet in camp half blood slightly different to the beginning of PJO and the lightning theif :) x**

Percy

I woke up one morning feeling worried, I wasn't sure why but i did, Maybe it was because of the look of terror on Annabeth's face? What I did most of scared her, I mean I freaking walked into the ocean and never came out.

I learnt of my powers a couple of months ago, I was doing my… yearly check up on Annabeth when she turned my way. the only way I would let myself do this is if she never knew about it, I watched as she got closer and closer to Luke seeming to forget all about me. I mean that was good, sort of. I wanted her to forget me and no longer worry but I wish she could remember me for the good things.

I ran as quick as possible and without thinking lurched into the sea, it seemed so calm and it was like I belonged there. I waded through the waves and automatically thought of how I would breath, but I was already breathing? It was like I was a fish with gills however, I didn't have gills?

I laughed as a bottlenose dolphin came and nuzzled my leg, I stroked it's back softly and it seemed to make a low humming noise.

**(A.N. By the way… The fish talking will be in bold and percy will be in italics)**

_Hi!_ I thought, then it shocked when it replied

**hello!**I didn't know what to say I mean… what would you say when a fish came to talk to you? I took the safe option and stayed quiet. until, a question bubbled to the front of my mind.

_How can I, hear, your thoughts?_I asked the dolphin gently and it seemed to know what I meant because it started to talk almost Immediately.

**Because you are the son of Poseidon. You can speak with fish and horses.**

I stared at the dolphin for ages wondering what else I could do, Dippy might know…

_Hey, Dippy, Do you know what else I could do?_

The dolphin stared at me with a look that clearly said ' what it hades name did you just call me?'

**A) What did you just call me? B) I'm not sure, depends how powerful you are… If you are the child of the Prophecy that**_**zeus**_** that would be bad! but I don't know?**

I stared at the animal in shock... What prophecy? I didn't even know there was a prophecy about anyone let alone myself….

I nodded my head in thanks and swam away heading north…

**I'm a line breaker not a serial killer… don't kill me! **

2 years later (12 years old eeck!)

I smiled at the trident above my head… I had been following it for about three days now and I haen't been in any danger, yet. I sat down for a minute and the trident paused abruptly hovering about 10 center meters over me, and pulled out some crackers.

I nibbled on the edge of one, eating mouse like bites. I ate half of it and got up slowly, I staggered forwards and the trident hastily followed. I heard a gruff voice next to me "Not long now Percy, we're nearly at camp" My dad egged me on. I nodded and continued 'onwards and upwards

Suddenly I heard a huge roar from behind me and the voice in my head was back only this time in a frantic manner "Run! Run Percy!" I didn't waste time thinking why. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, my lungs burning from lack of air and my muscles shutting down from tiredness.

I looked behind me and galloping at me **(A.N. Do minotores gallop?) **Was a full grown minitore, I coward slightly at the size. Then I saw the huge archeway indicating that I had arrived, well sort of, I looked behind me again to see he minatore gaining on me. I wouldn't make it.

I lurched forwards. Not fast enough the minotour slid into my path and came charging at me, I quickly side stepped and it went head first to te ground. I laughed but it pulled it's head out of the ground and charged again, I tried to sidestep but it didn't work so I kicked up and flipped so I was onhis back.

I noticed his horns and grabbed onto one holding on desperately as he swung me back and forth nearly throwing me of his back with every movement. Then he finally went still and I took the chance to pull back on one of the horns, It wasn't going to move, then _CRUNCH_. It snapped off.

I was thrown off it's back and straight into a rock, I could already feel the sticky substance of blood leaking down my head through my hair. I got up my vision blurry, It barrled at me and I fell onto my knees driving the horn straight into it's fury ribs.

It gave a satisfying groan before it exploded into yellow golden shimmering sand. I smiled satisfied with my work, then noticed I had a crowd. I looked up self conscious and saw one face learing down on me, Annabeth.

It was then I noticed another guy had his arms around my…Annabeth. It was Luke and even though I was soaked and as tierd as a old worn out shoe I felt like I could, and wanted to, punch him to oblivion.

I could tell that my face had turned into a glare by the shocked look on Annabeths face. I was mad at them all, Including myself…! Annabeth pretended to be my friend then as soon as someone new, Luke, comes along ditches me to suffer by myself. Luke because he had stole Annabeth from me and was touching her too much for comfort. And I because I let myself go… I put the distance between myself and her! This is all my fault!

I watched as the familiar horse feet of Chiron came into view and he started talking rapidly to Luke while Annabeth still stared in horror at me.

I heard one word, and a lot of gasps, and said one word before I passed out

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

**Ok then I know this was short, and hopefully not confusing. But I needed a something inbetween, I want to know though if you want a rivealry between Percy and Luke or if you just want a jelous percy/Luke. Let me know!?**

**And as always:**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**:)**


End file.
